The Missing Holmes
by SherAsh18
Summary: It was not just the Holmes brothers growing up. Sherlock and Mycroft had one other sibling, a sister. What fate will arise when the brothers are reunited with their sister? And what will Moriarty do when he discovers the brothers biggest weakness.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder clapped when Mrs. Holmes began feeling excruciating pain in her abdomen. With a cry in the night of her pain she woke up her husband as well as her two sons in the large cottage by the sea. Mr. Holmes jumped to his feet quickly, calling for one of the maids as he tore back the sheets to find blood. A maid rushed in followed closely by two boys. The eldest, Mycroft, stood at 14, while the youngest or soon to be middle child, Sherlock, stood at 7 watching their mother scream as another contraption hit her. Another maid rushed over to the two boys pulling away from them far away from the scene while each protested.

Each boy sat on their bed listening to the wails of their mother continued throughout the night until all had gone quiet. For three minutes each boy heard nothing until a faint cry from a baby was heard as well as a sob from their mother. Both boys then quickly rushed to their parent's room only to find their mother in tears as she held a small baby in her arms. Their father stood over their mother kissing her lightly on the forehead as he looked down at the new member of the Holmes family. Sherlock's eyes quickly scanned the room as his elder brother walked towards his parents.

"Sherlock, come here and meet your baby sister." Mr. Holmes said sincerely in the kindest voice Sherlock has heard from him. Slowly Sherlock took small steps towards the bed until he was near Mycroft peering at the small infant in his mother's arms. The baby was small far smaller than a normal healthy baby, she breathed shallowly, most likely due to the premature birth. The baby shook from being cold although she was wrapped in two blankets and held closely by their mother. As he was about to proclaim is theory on the baby not being able to sustain life for a long time Mycroft hit him on the arm and gave a firm shake of the head, no doubt already coming to that conclusion.

"What shall she be called," Mycroft asked with a fake smile on his face.

"Cordelia," their mother answered smiling, "Cordelia Ann Holmes." Looking up to her boys as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked Mycroft whose face quickly became fearful but nodded nether less. Carefully their father picked her up and gently placed her in Mycroft's arms instructing him how to hold her properly. Mycroft held her for a bit before he had had enough and asked his father to taker her back. Once in the baby was in the safety of his father's arms he quickly bid his mother and father night before turning in.

Sherlock made to follow before his mother called him. "Sherlock, don't you want to hold her too?"

"Do you think that wise, dear? He could possibly do damage to her." His father retorted looking at his wife as if she was not thinking clearly. Sherlock wanted to point out that the child was likely to die anyways do to her being premature so the possibility of him damaging her was insignificant.

"He'll be fine, come here Sherlock." Again Sherlock walked over to her and mimicked what Mycroft had done earlier. With a stern look Mr. Holmes placed the small infant in his son's arms. Sherlock stood there looking at the infant confusingly; it felt strange to have something so little with a heartbeat lying in his arms. As he was staring at her face her eyes opened and stared directly back at into Sherlock's own eyes. It was as if both were analyzing each other and as they stared at one another. Then with a satisfied sigh Cordelia closed her eyes and drifted off into content sleep. Unrecognizable to either parent Sherlock's lip pulled up in the corner, in a slight smile of satisfaction. In his head drawing the conclusion that he would make a good big brother, better then Mycroft would ever be.

* * *

When Sherlock was 12 their father passed away from cancer. Cordelia was 5 and with the death of their father somehow was able to bring the two brothers closer, she was the apple of her their eyes. Mycroft was off at university but would visit the family every two weeks. Even with the death of their father life seemed better for Sherlock, he would come home from school and Cordelia would be waiting in the parlor ready to hear about his day. He would tell her everything and she would listen eager to learn everything. Their mother would sit in her bedroom staring out the window or lying in bed staring at nothing, a bottle of scotch always close by.

* * *

Sherlock was in his second year at university when his mother committed suicide. Whatever happened in the house to lead up to their mother's suicide the Holmes brothers do not know. Both Mycroft and Sherlock tried to get Cordelia to tell them what had occurred but she would not speak. No matter what either did she would not utter a single word, she would just sit there staring, like their mother had done after the death of their father. After the funeral Mycroft decided that Cordelia would attend a boarding school to finish her education. Sherlock had out up an extreme fuss when told of where she would go, but with no financial resources coming in he was unable to care for her. So at 11 years old she was sent away trapped like a bird in a cage.

* * *

** Authors note: **

**So this is just the beginning, tell me what you think if you would like. There will be more chapters to come! **

**SherAsh18!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **

**In this chapter things begin to get dark. Rape is insinuated in here, I do not go into detail like other stories on fanfiction have. If this offends anyone I apologize now and hope you can forgive me. This story is rated M so that should be enough of a warning.**

* * *

The visits from her brothers lasted about a year before they stopped coming, this leaving Cordelia to be completely alone. The other girls would not play with her, or talk with her. They found her weird, always getting the questions in class right, and being able to tell each girl everything about them without them even uttering a word.

Cordelia kept to herself, reading novels to entertain her mind when bored. By the age of 14, 3 years after being sent away she had read about 180 books. Her grades were the highest, higher then every other girl at school. Cordelia was known to prove teachers wrong countlessly, thus getting the punishment of staying inside when the other children were allowed to go out when the weather was fair out. Cordelia didn't mind though, she enjoyed her solitude.

Cordelia began sleeping and eating less as she aged. The dean tried to contact her guardian but with no response back the dean made the choice of sending her away to a psychiatric ward 2 hours away in hope she would get better. At the ward she became even more secluded to herself and more problems arose for her.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

"Time for medicine," one of the many nurses said.

A nurse rolled Cordelia up to the counter where she was handed a small cup of pills and water. Cordelia merely stared at the pills, not wanting to take them, hating the feeling they gave her. Her mind when free of drugs felt like a bright sunny cloudless day. With the medicine they gave her she felt like she was in a marsh during a terrible fog.

"Come on Cordelia, don't be difficult, and just take them." Tears began to fill into her eyes, she didn't want to take them, she didn't want to be here anymore, she just wanted her brothers. The nurse sighed and signaled for one of the guards to come over. When he got to her he grabbed her face squeezing at the cheeks to open her mouth. The nurse then tipped the pills in with water the guard then closed her mouth and held it until he felt her swallow.

"See, that wasn't too hard kiddo," he smiled and then walked away to help with other difficult patients.

"Now because you put up a fuss about taking your pills Dr. Bradford said you won't be able to go outside or to the library. Let's hope this small punishment will make you realize what you did wrong." The nurse said, talking slowly and giving Cordelia a condescending smile.

Quickly Cordelia found herself in her room again, just staring out her window while the nurse tidied things up around the room, "Now, you have an appointment with Dr. Bradford at two, he'll be here in 30 minutes, try and actually do as he says. We want you to improve and get better!" She gave the same smile and then quickly walked out locking the door after it had shut.

For 30 minutes Cordelia sat there staring at nothing, her mind years back in her early childhood.

"_Sherlock!" Cordelia shouted as he walked through the door. She hated when he left, being home with just mum was boring. But when he was home they would go on adventures dissecting the diseased animals they would find in the woods, then figuring out how they had died. "What did you learn at school today?"_

_Walking up to his room Cordelia followed him right on his heals as he sat down at his desk. Cordelia sitting at her spot on the floor obediently._

"_Well today we learned more about the human body. We learned about the heart and the veins, arteries, and blood vessels."_

"_Wow, the heart is important because it makes us love!" Sherlock made a disgusted face._

"_There is no such thing as love; it's simply chemicals in your body making you think you love."_

"_But I love you and Mycroft too. I don't think it, I know it! Don't you love me?" She asked with a small pout. Sherlock hesitated before nodding his head slightly. Cordelia smiled brightly jumping on his lap and resting her head at the crook of his neck. "You'll be with me forever, right?"_

"_As long as a can, Cordelia." _

"Knock, knock!" Bradford said before entering the small room. The sun casting a shadow into the room of the caged window as the doctor entered. "How's my favorite patient doing." He asked as he read over her folder. His question was answered by silence in which he merely tsked. "Still not speaking I see." He wrote on her chart sitting on her bed in front of her.

He stared at her for a while before sighing, "It appears we'll have to raise your prescription, seeing as how your still aren't responding. Now what would you like to talk about today?" He smiled just like the nurse. Cordelia didn't look though, didn't even blink. She sat there staring at the window, wishing she was on the other side and far away from Rosecore, and far away from the man on the bed.

A sigh escape his lips as he waited for anything to happen, but like everyday nothing did. "Well if you're just going to sit there and be quiet we should do something else." His hand went to her leg and then slowly made its way higher, passed the hospital gown she wore. His other had grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

Tears filled her eyes for she knew what was to come. "It's just you and me." Bradford whispered before drawing her face closer.

* * *

Sherlock sat at 221 Baker Street staring at the microscope as he analyzed small dishes. Each plate contained different lake water from parts of London.

"John! John, did you know that the each lake has at least one different organism in then the rest!"

"And this applies to us how, Sherlock?"

"Do try and keep up John." John simply sighed as he continued reading his book. He had had quite a simple and relaxing day and thought he could read a book that Sarah had been pushing him to read. However with Sherlock's constant inputs here and there it had been hard to focus.

John's mind had just been absorbed back into the story when the knocking began at the front door. John waited hoping that Sherlock would get up and open the door.

"John do be useful and open the door. It's hard to concentrate with all the banging." With a sigh of patience John got up from his seat to open the door.

"Hello there John, how are you today?" In the doorway stood non-other than Mycroft Holmes. His hair was combed over, his face looking sharp and young with a few wrinkles beginning to appear. He wore a blue pin-stripe suit all pressed to perfection, mostly likely coming straight from work.

"Fine Mycroft, and yourself?"

"Been better, now let me in." John simply moved out of the way to allow the eldest Holmes brother in, Mycroft in the process of entering grabbed a coat from the coatrack. "Come on Sherry time to go."

"Busy."

"Why must you be so difficult? Let's go. Here is your jacket and I have a car out front." Mycroft was granted silence in return. "We're going to see Cordelia." Faster than both John and Mycroft could blink, Sherlock was out of his chair grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door. "You're welcome to join us John." Mycroft said before following Sherlock out.

John went after them a simple question bubbling in his head. "Who's Cordelia?"

* * *

**Next Chapter will be longer. It will probably be out in two days.**


End file.
